My Savior
by I heart Reid 23
Summary: Watson is taken and Sherlock can't seem to do anything. Will an old friend be able to help Sherlock find Watson before the kidnapper kills her? (sorry I suck at summaries)(rating might change later)


Disclaimer, I don't own either Criminal Minds or Elementary or anything related to either show. Hi,This is my first time at a crossover story. I have written Criminal Minds fan fiction before but never written Elementary although I love both shows. I hope this is ok. This is based near the start of season 9 for Criminal Minds and season 2 of Elementary. Please Review!

It had been at least half an hour since Sherlock had text Joan to meet him in the middle of central park. He was getting slightly worried even though he would not admit it to himself. He estimated it would only take a maximum of 15 minutes to get there from the Brownstone. Sherlock had left before Joan had even woken up this morning but he thought Joan deserved a slight lay in. But he also thought Joan would be here by now. He was getting impatient now. He'd already solved the case and he needed to see Captain Gregson. He decided that he would call Joan after he had seen Gregson and showed him some evidence he had acquired to arrest a suspect for murder. He sighed as he walked towards the NYPD.

**At the Brownstone approximately an hour before**

Sherlock had left the Brownstone about five minutes previously. The building looked peaceful, almost silent. If he didn't know Sherlock's lady friend was in there alone, asleep, he would have presumed the house was empty. He knew Sherlock and his lady friend, Joan, were very close and he knew how much it would hurt Sherlock when he found the note. He wanted to watch Sherlock break down again. He wanted Sherlock to feel more pain then he had ever felt before. He looked around to make sure no-one else was around as he entered the building from the back door.

Even though Sherlock was supposed to have a really secure house, the intruder got in easily. The door wasn't too hard to open. He thought it would be a lot harder than it was. He silently walked through the hallway and up the stairs. He opened the door to the left of him quietly to unveil a half asleep Joan Watson lying in bed in nothing more than a T-shirt and a pair of booty shorts. "Sherlock?" She said. Her voice was full of sleep. This was his time to strike. He walked quickly to her body. Joan had awoken slightly and she realised the man in her bedroom wasn't Sherlock. He was far too quiet to be Sherlock. She jumped to action and tried to remember all of the self-defence techniques Sherlock had taught her. But it was too late. Before she could even properly get up the intruder grabbed her hips and forced a syringe full of a clear liquid into her neck and forced the plunger down. Joan tried to kick but her body felt heavy and impossible to move. She tried to scream but her throat felt constricted and she couldn't produce any sound. Her eyelids felt heavy as the intruders grip lessened slightly. She had to fight this but she couldn't move. She could feel her eyelids closing. As much as she tried to fight back her body wouldn't let her. Her eyelids closed as the intruder took the syringe out, got out a note, placed the note on Joan's bed then carried the drugged Watson out of the building careful not to be seen.

He took Joan to his car and drove to his lair where he would make sure Sherlock paid for what he did to him. Joan Watson was an unfortunate pawn in this whole game. Sherlock would pay for what he did to him.

**With Sherlock about an hour after he first text Joan**

Sherlock had finished talking to Captain Gregson. He was worried about Joan. Sherlock had texted her at least five times while being with the Captain. It was really bothering him that she hadn't even texted back. He was going to go to the Brownstone now he had finished with the Captain. Sherlock hoped that Watson's phone had simply ran out of charge or that she had been sleeping so deeply that she didn't hear her phone go off. But his mind could only go to bad situations. He had many enemies but only a few people who were close to him and only one friend. Joan Watson was the only person he would consider a friend.

Sherlock walked out of the NYPD and walked to the brownstone. As soon as he opened the front door he sensed something was wrong. He shouted "Watson, are you home?" There was no reply, just silence. He crept upstairs and saw the door to Watson's room was partially open. He crept slowly towards the partially open door. He looked inside half expecting a sleeping Watson in her bed but what he saw upset him. It angered him. It pained him. He saw a note and a syringe on the floor. He went over to the note and read it. It said:

_Hello Sherlock_

_I have taken your lady friend. I hope you feel as bad as I did when you took my sister away. Don't worry I won't kill her yet. She is very pretty though. I can't say I won't hurt her or use her. I drugged her though. She is a feisty one. I couldn't A lot of people don't like you at the moment. Your lady friend, I believe her name is Watson, is leverage. I will kill her if don't follow my instructions. _

_I will also kill her if you get any of your friends from the NYPD involved. I have eyes everywhere. If you report Miss Watson missing I'll make sure she dies. Also I thought the world famous Sherlock Holmes would be far harder to take from but I was wrong because I took the most important thing in the world from you. Your Precious Watson._

_I will call you with further instructions. _

_B_

Sherlock slumped to the ground next to Watson's bed with the letter in his hands and tears welled up in his eyes. He felt angry, upset and almost powerless. He couldn't tell Gregson or Bell. He couldn't tell anyone without them saying go to the police. Well there was one exception. He wasn't with the NYPD but he was with the FBI. He was a guy who had helped on a case a few months back. Sherlock knew he needed to talk to someone about Watson's abduction but he couldn't say she was missing. He just hoped his contact in the FBI wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't risk anyone finding out in case the mad man killed his precious Watson.

He got up deciding he had to do something. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. He needed Watson. He got his phone and slowly typed a phone number which he knew too well. "Dr Spencer Reid," The voice said on the other side of the line. "Hi, I really need to speak to you. I really need you Spencer." Sherlock said tearfully. "Why do you need me, Sherlock? I thought you were an ace detective. I thought you needed no-one else…" Reid said. He sounded a bit annoyed. Sherlock couldn't tell why, which was rare for Sherlock. "It's Joan… She's… She has…" Sherlock breathed heavily. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it without breaking down and he didn't want people no matter how close they were to think he was weak. Reid was the only one who had known about Sherlock's drug abuse before anyone told him. They were pretty close considering how far away they lived and how little they spoke to each other. "What has happened to Joan?" Reid said quietly. Reid knew Sherlock well enough to know he wouldn't react like this unless something serious had happened. "She's been…" Sherlock paused. He couldn't say that she'd been kidnapped. He couldn't believe fully that it had happened. "She has been kidnapped…" Sherlock said quietly as silent tears fell down his face. "Oh, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. Have you told the police? Do you need me to come down to you?" Reid said. His voice filled with worry and sadness. Even though Reid had only met Joan Watson once during a case in New York, he knew she was very special to Sherlock. He knew Sherlock couldn't bear to be without her for more than a few hours. "No, I can't. I can't even report her missing. There was a note. I can't report her missing because the bastard who took her would kill her. I really need you to help. He said no-one from the NYPD could help either. I can't lose her… Spencer I can't lose her…" Sherlock cried. He had only felt this emotional when he thought his then lover Irene had died. "Sherlock, I'm coming to you. I have to quickly talk to my boss but I'll make sure he doesn't know about Joan. I'll lie and say I have to go to my mum or something. Just don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon…" Reid hung up and walked towards Hotch's office.

Before he could make it Morgan stopped him. "Who was that on the phone pretty boy?" Morgan said. "One of my mum's doctor's. They need me to go and visit her for a few days and sign some forms. She's been ill so they need me to see her. I need a few days off so I'm going to see if Hotch will let me have some days off." Reid lied. He thought he did quite a good job. He could see Morgan look sadly at him. "Ok, Pretty Boy. I hope your mum will be ok," He said as he tapped Reid on the shoulder and let him continue to Hotch's office.

Reid knocked gently on Hotch's door as he walked in. Hotch was deep in paperwork but he looked up when Reid came in. "What's wrong Reid?" Hotch asked. He could sense something was up. "I need a few days off…" Reid said looking quite sad. "Do you need them immediately?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, it's about my mum… Her doctors called. They said they needed me to come down as soon as possible," Reid lied. He looked to the floor hoping his unit chief wouldn't notice. "Ok, if you need anything, just talk to one of us. I'm sure we can deal a couple of days without you. I hope your mum will be ok. You can have a couple of days off." Hotch said. Hotch obviously hadn't seen the lie or didn't care. "Thanks Hotch," Reid said as he left Hotch's office. He ran to his desk and grabbed his sactual. He left the building before anyone else could ask him anymore questions.

**Joan's POV**

I don't know where I am. I just know that I'm not safe anymore…


End file.
